Bittersweet Dream
by BloodyBlossoms
Summary: What if Kagome never went back in time to the feudal era? What if on the day of her 15th birthday she did fall down the well but only fell into a coma and everything that happened was only a dream. She awakes and discovers everyone she had thought was in the past were just people she had met in passing. Important Authors Note Please Read!
1. Cruel Awakening

Chapter One: Cruel Awakening

Description:

_What if Kagome never went back in time to the feudal era? What if on the day of her 15th birthday she did fall down the well but only fell into a coma and everything that happened was only a dream. She awakes and discovers everyone she had thought was in the past were just people she had met in passing. Follow along as she rebuilds her relationships, goes through ups and downs and discovers things in this age are not all as they seem._

* * *

'It's so dark. what's going on? Where am I?' Kagome wondered. She turned in circles looking into the dark abyss.

"Inuyasha? Shippo? Sango? Miroku? Where are you guys?" She shouted but no response came. She was alone. It was cold in the darkness. She sat down curling her knee's into her chest as she allowed tears to slip from her eyes.

'Why am I here? Where did everyone go?' Her forehead rested on her knee's, at a loss for what to do.

"Kagome."

Her head shot up hearing a voice echo in the distance.

"Kagome."

She heard it again. It was getting louder. The voice sounded so familiar.

"Kagome."

She did know that voice, it was her mother! She stood and began running to the sound.

"Mom? Mom where are you?!"

She yelled as she ran. It was getting lighter. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the warm light and her mothers comforting voice.

"Kagome, dear can you hear me?"

Her voice was so close now. The light was getting brighter, hotter, so much so that kagome had to sheild her eyes.

"Mom!"

She stopped running and threw her arms in front of her face. The hot light kept advancing on her. Soon the light overtook her and she passed out from the intensity.

"Kagome. Wake up please."

Her mothers voice was next to her. Her eyes were closed and she could hear everything around her. She heard a beeping to her left along with someones breathing, her mothers voice came from her right. There was a hand holding her right one gently, she felt the softness of the bed beneath her. She slowly cracked her eyelids and quickly shut them again from the blinding light above her. She blinked a few times until her vision adjusted and took in her surroundings. The beep was coming from the heart monitor that was attached to her left arm. Sota was sitting in a chair next to it looking at her through wide, water eyes. Kagome turned her head to look at her mother who sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand, her eyes were also brimming with tears.

"M-mom?" Kagome's voice came out cracked and weak and she noted how dry her throat was. Mrs. Higurashi reached up smoothing her hand across kagome's forehead.

"Shh dear don't speak. Let me go get you something to drink first." Kagome nodded as her mother moved to leave the room. She turned to look at sota.

"Hey sis..." His little voice cracked and tears rolled down his cheeks. "... I'm so glad your finally awake."

She gave him a questioning look but her mother returned at that moment with water. Smiling she took the cup chugging the liquid down quickly. She set the cup aside and took a deep breath.

"Mama?" Her voice didn't crack this time. She continued on.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

She asked the first question that came. Her mothers brow furrowed and she bit her lip.

"You don't remember?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and she shook her head. "You hit your head falling into the well. You've been in a coma for a month and a half."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had been out for a month and a half? Her friends in the feudal era must be wondering where she's been all this time. Inuyasha!

"Wheres inuyasha?"

She looked around. He would normally be right by her if anything happened. Maybe he had to go back to take care of something.

"Who's inuyasha?" Sota asked, eyebrows scrunched.

"Sota you know inuyasha." She looked to her mother and saw the questioning look in her face.

"Oh come on you've known him for years. White hair, dog ears, wears a red kimono and carries a sword and has a huge ego. Don't look at me like that!"

She look back and forth between her brother and mother as they looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sweetie what are you talking about? We don't know anyone like that. Are you feeling alright?" Her mother put her hand to her forehead. Kagome's jaw dropped. What exactly was going on here? Why didn't they remember inuyasha? Her mothers voice was unheard as she was lost in her own thoughts. Her stomach dropped as a though struck her. She looked to her mother.

"What's today's date?"

She received another strange look.

"November 12th. Why?" Her heart dropped and tears stung her eyes. Mrs. Higurashi jumped to her side in alarm.

"What's wrong? Does anything hurt?"

Kagome shook her head and bit her lip.

"No it's just..." She couldn't finish the thought.

"It's just what dear?"

Kagome looked into her concerned mother's face before throwing herself into her arms.

"I-It was all a dream. Only a d-dream..." Was all she said as she cried herself to sleep in her mothers arms.

* * *

So this is just a thought my friend and I had and figured why the hell not? Not really sure how this is going to turn out so bare with me on this one. I promise im working on my other stories I just have to re-write everything I lost. I plan on writing a few chapters before I upload them to make up for lost time. Anywho enjoy and please review I live of your words!


	2. Harsh Reality

Chapter Two: Harsh Reality

_Description:_

_What if Kagome never went back in time to the feudal era? What if on the day of her 15th birthday she did fall down the well but only fell into a coma and everything that happened was only a dream. She awakes and discovers everyone she had thought was in the past were just people she had met in passing. Follow along as she rebuilds her relationships, goes through ups and downs and discovers things in this age are not all as they seem._

* * *

Kagome sighed as she slung her school bag over her shoulder and slipped on her shoes. She had been out of the hospital for a month and was on her to her first day back at school.

"Have a good day dear take it easy alright." Her mother said as she slid the door open.

"I will. See you later." She waved as she shut the door and descended the steps of her home. She shot a side glance at the sacred tree and sighed again before walking away from the shrine.

Kagome gazed out the window of her third period class, to caught up in her own thoughts to pay attention to the ramblings of the teacher. She snapped out of her daze when the bell signaling lunch rang. She gathered her things and walked towards the courtyard, intent on eating away from the questioning masses. Not paying attention she didnt notice the person in front of her and ended up crashing into his back. She shook her head and looked up.

"Hey watch it would ya?" The boy yelled at her.

"Sorry i wasn't..." Her voice caught in her throat when he turned around. He had long white hair, a black beanie with little white dog ears sticking out the top, a blood red jacket and pants to match.

"I-Inuyasha?" Her voice cracked.

"Ya whats it to ya?" He asked her in a cocky voice that she thought she would never hear again.

Without thinking her books fell from her grip and she launched herself into him locking her arms around hes chest. Surprised, Inuyasha shouted and threw his arms out to brace himself as he fell backwards from the force.

"Whats the big idea! Who are you and why are you hugging me?!"

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing and the she was laying across his chest. She quickly unwound herself and sat next to him with her back turned, she wouldn't let him see the tears that threatened to spill.

"Im sorry I thought you were someone else." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well pay more attention. You cant just glomp some random person you'll get hurt." He yelled back at her and her heart clenched in her chest.

'Even if the Inuyasha I remember was fake this boy looks, acts and talks just like him. It hurts so much.' She thought sadly.

"Yeah your right. Sorry again." Her mind was so twisted that she didn't even yell back like she usually would.

"H-Hey! Are you crying?" Hey shrieked and leaned around her to look into her face. Kagome yelped and hid her face in her hands.

"N-No! I'm-m Fine!" She yelled back.

"Are you sure? Did you get hurt somewhere?" He moved and squatted in front of her and grabbed her hands turning them over.

"I said im fine you baka!" She pulled her hands away as her face reddened. He gave her an exasperated look and leaned in. His nose was almost touching hers.

"If your fine then why is your face all red?" He asked.

Kagome growled and clenched her fist and knocked him in the side of the head.

"OW! Wench what was that for!?" He rubbed the bump forming on the side of his head.

"You cant just get in someones personal space like that idiot!" She yelled back.

"Your one to talk! You just tackled me a minute ago! Hey how do you know my name anyway?"

Well that was unexpected. She didn't respond, not really knowing how to anyways.

"Well... Its kind of a long complicated story." She giggled at her own awkwardness.

He looked at her strangely before standing up. She watched as he picked up her discarded books before turning to offer his hand. She stayed put giving him a questioning look.

"Have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head.

"No thats what I was on my way to do when I bumped into you."

He nodded.

"Well than come on you tell me this long complicated story during lunch. I'm curious." He twitched his outstretched fingers signaling him to take his hand. She hesitated for a moment before grasping his large hand with her smaller one. He pulled her up and handed her the books.

_'Regardless of what I remember, maybe I can start over with this Inuyasha. Who knows what will happen. All i know is that I lost him once and even things arnt exactly the same, I wont lose him again. Even if I can only keep him as a friend that will be enough for me.'_

She smiled at her own thoughts as she walked alongside Inuyasha, content with life for the moment.

* * *

Yes the chapters are short but like I said im just going where this takes me. Review and feed my muse!


	3. Fresh Start

Chapter Three: Fresh Start

Description:

_What if Kagome never went back in time to the feudal era? What if on the day of her 15th birthday she did fall down the well but only fell into a coma and everything that happened was only a dream. She awakes and discovers everyone she had thought was in the past were just people she had met in passing. Follow along as she rebuilds her relationships, goes through ups and downs and discovers things in this age are not all as they seem._

* * *

They sat under one of the trees furthest away from the buildings. Kagome hesitantly explained everything. Beginning With when lady centipede pulled her down the well, to the last thing she remembered.

"We were getting close to Naraku and had gathered all of the shards, except for Kohaku's and the shards Naraku himself possessed. With the shikon jewel nearly complete we were magnets for demon attacks. We were in a mountain pass in the southern territories when we were ambushed by hundreds of large, powerful demons. Miroku was poisoned by Naraku's bugs, Sango and Kirara were knocked out by a strong blow leaving Inuyasha, Shippo and I to finish them. There were to many of them. A demon slashed my side and I noticed the others being over taken and shot my last arrow in hopes it would give them an upper hand before I passed out. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital bed to find I had been in a coma and it was all a dream."

Kagome let a deep breath as she finished. Even though none of it had been reality it felt like it to her and talking about it made her miss her companions. Inuyasha had not interrupted her once and listened intently. He was silent for a few moments before turning to her.

"Well your not crazy even if your dream was."

She was shocked at his answer. He smirked at her expression.

"I have a brother name Sesshomaru and we are definitely not on the best of terms for close to the same reasons. I live with my uncle Miroku and he is definitely a perverted womanizer. As for the others i don't know them but you might." He finished.

"What do you mean I might?" She asked slightly confused.

"Well even if we have never met formally before, we have been going to the same school for years. Maybe your subconscious made all that happened up with people you knew in passing as a coping mechanism. Although..." He trailed off.

"Although what quit leaving me hanging here!" She shouted earning a glare from him.

"Although what I find strange is my family were the rulers of the western lands during that time and a few other things you said were acurate of that era. Everything else could have been things you learned from history studies, but but how you knew so much about it all is... weird."

She nodded her head.

'_This is most definitely NOT the same Inuyasha. This one is much more educated and civilized._' She mused.

"Your probably right. I wonder where I know everyone from though." She wondered aloud. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Eh you'll figure it out. Maybe." He laughed as he leaned against the tree closing his eyes.

She looked at his face and was struck with the memory of him pinned to the sacred tree before shaking her head.

'_No. Don't think of that. Its not real but this is_.'

She looked over his calm face then to the ears sticking from the beanie. She had the urge to touch them. Carefully she leaned in giving his face one more look before reaching towards the ears. They were fake so he wouldn't even notice. She bit her lower lip as she slowly reached up. She grasped the ear and couldn't help thinking that it felt familiar. She squeezed it a little and almost screamed when it twitched. Inuyasha's eyes shot open and his hand was immediately wrapped around her wrist.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Ears." He emphasized every word. She gulped as she realized that his ears, were in fact, not fake.

"If you utter a word of this to anyone I will kill you." His voice oozed with the threat. Forgetting again that this was not the same Inuyasha she snapped on him.

"Like I would go around blabbing to people about you! Who do you think I am? I could say the same considering what I just told you! I'm not that mean you know!" She planted her hands on her hips.

"How would I know? I just met you and find out you know me through some complicated shit, then I listen as you enplane my life exactly as it is, only the fact that its 500 years in the past! What the hell am I supposed to think?" He huffed as he finished though his eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. To say that Kagome was shocked was an understatement.

"Never mind what I just said. Listen im going to give you my number, I think you should talk to my uncle about this. He might know something more and give you some insight." He pulled a piece of paper and pen to write down his number and address.

"Um ok when should I talk to him?" She asked.

"He usually is home around 4 so anytime after is fine. Ill call you after school today." She nodded and wrote her number down for him. The bell rang before they could talk anymore.

"Alright well I guess ill talk to you later than." She said as she stood grabbing her books and bag. He nodded following her motion.

"Yeah see ya later Kagome." He waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

She couldn't help the fact that her heart jumped hearing him say her name and recalled how she got chills when her grabbed her hand earlier. It was silly really.

'_He's not exactly the same but that's ok. I didn't mention how I felt about "him" in the feudal era because I thought it might freak him out. Still I cant help it. Same or not, I still love Inuyasha_.'

She pulled the strap to her bag tightly to her as she made her way to her last class.

* * *

Chapter three complete! Feed me please?


	4. Important Authors Note!

Authors note:

Please read as this pertains to ALL stories on my account and will be posted to all stories.

I will not be posting for quite a while unfortunately as I am moving again in a week and a half to Kentucky and need to find a house when we get there. That being said i will not have internet for some time.

Also i am posting another chapter to "What Is Love" but, as much as I hate saying this, I will not be posting on the story until i finish it. I will not be posting anymore chapters or stories until they are complete, because honestly i don't find it fair to make readers to wait forever for the next chapter, that and i hate having half done work posted up with no idea when the ending will come.

Also "Finding home" will be marked as a complete two shot for the time being until i can figure out where i want to go with it exactly. Honestly i loved the idea when it popped in my head until it hit a brick wall. Hard.

I do have all of my stories on a geek stick in case of anymore unexpected crashes or bull shit so they wont be lost.

As for "Bittersweet Dream" I have a total of 8 chapters written and will post it when it is finished.

I promise i will be working on all of these whenever i get the chance.

Well until hiatus is over please read, review and message me your thoughts, they really do help and motivate me tremendously! Have I ever told you how much i love you guys? Cause i do. Alot :D

Love,

Lillithlovebug 3


End file.
